


Careful, Ren...

by Vady



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Submission, Telepathy, help i don't know how to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vady/pseuds/Vady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hates Kylo; Kylo knows this. What he isn't prepared for is the particular shape of Hux's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful, Ren...

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to go ahead and blame the entirety of the Kylux fandom; they are too talented, too brilliant, and they've got me writing fanfic. I wrote this piece when I first fell into the ship. It will very likely end up re-worked as part of something larger, but for now I am posting it as-is.

Kylo Ren is a fucking child. An overgrown, whiny, idiotic, emotionally unstable manchild… with ridiculous magic power. General Hux—even in his own mind, he didn’t use his given name—hated the spoiled brat and hated that he was forced to work side by side with him. Hux hated the temper tantrums the idiot threw, destroying equipment in a pathetic display of emotion. He hated how Kylo seemed to think his Force training made him Hux’s equal—or superior! Fool. And he hated the asshole’s pouty lips and velvet voice, his muscular, lithe frame, his strong, elegant fingers… Hux wanted to take Kylo by the throat and throttle him, but he also very much wanted to kiss the bastard. Hard. To bite that pale, smooth skin, to taste his sweat and his blood, to hear that sweet voice cry out in pain.

Ever since the Supreme Leader forced Hux to take Kylo as a co-commander, Hux had been frustrated. Having two people commanding this ship was a terrible idea; if Kylo gave an order that contradicted one Hux gave, the men would not know which to obey. This was untenable; a clear chain of command was _vital_ to an efficient organization. It was also agonizing for Hux; he was willing to kneel before Snoke because he accepted that Snoke was superior to him. He would _not_ submit to Kylo Ren. Ren might have mystical power at his command—and Hux had to admit, the boy’s power _was_ impressive—but he was not a leader. Hux was a leader. If he could show his men that _he_ was in charge…

It hadn’t started out as a sexual fantasy. In the beginning, he just wanted Kylo to kneel to him, to take his orders without arguing, to do as he was told, to call him Sir like everyone else on the goddamned starship. The change happened suddenly. Kylo was throwing a fit, as he often did, and Hux had taken to simply waiting it out; in the mean time, he thought idly about ordering the other to shut up. How would Kylo Ren, dark lord of the sith or whatever he was calling himself, react? Hux imagined he would obey without thinking, and then be so angry about having done so that he would be unable to articulate his objection. The thought of silencing Ren always pleased Hux, and sometimes he imagined gagging him, but this time in his mind’s eye it was not a gag shoved into Ren’s mouth. Unbidden, Hux found himself picturing Ren gagging on his cock. The image was… compelling, to say the least.

After that it was a quick descent into what Hux hoped was a temporary madness. He took comfort in the fact that his fantasies were _never_ what anyone would call “love making.” He fantasized about _fucking_ Kylo Ren. Forcing Ren to submit to him in every way, punishing him for his insolence and his temper, rewarding him for good behavior. Making Kylo into a pet. He _would_ look rather nice in a leather collar.

Today, Kylo Ren had _yet again_ disobeyed his orders and gone off on his own. What really bothered Hux was that, nine times out of ten, it worked. Kylo couldn’t see why he should be expected to follow rules when breaking them brought success. Today was no exception—they had a name and a location for a target, which Kylo had found via the Force, somehow. Using the Force to get information was fine, as far as Hux was concerned… he just wanted Kylo to come to him and inform him before changing plans. Kylo, for his part, didn’t seem to understand that there were _other people_ involved in a mission who might want to, say, _know where he was and whether he needed backup._

“You don’t have the authority to order me around, Hux!” Kylo was saying when Hux brought his mind back to the present. He’d taken off the stupid mask this time, at least; it was always hard to take the boy seriously when he wore it. He didn’t need it. Hux figured Kylo thought it made him more like Vader, though he’d never actually asked if there was any other reason. “Snoke made us equals,” he said, with what Hux could only think of as a pout.

“I wasn’t ordering _you_ around, I was giving orders _for the mission_. Which we agreed I was in charge of,” he shot back. He tried to keep his voice level and be reasonable. Around Kylo, that was difficult. He had such a lovely, long neck, and it would feel _so good_ to wrap his hands around it and force Kylo to his knees…

“I don’t see what the problem is. I saw an opportunity and I took it. The mission was a success.” He folded his arms across his chest. “Your precious _protocols_ were not what made that happen.”

“Those protocols exist for a reason, Ren!” This was always how these arguments went, around and around until one of them got fed up and stormed out.

“You want me to understand how you think? _Fine,”_ Ren said, and Hux saw him start to reach towards him—a gesture Hux knew all too well, from watching Kylo extract information from prisoners. How _dare_ he?! Hux knew he could not resist; no one could, that he had seen. Some held out for a little while, but none did so long. He thought quickly. If he knocked Kylo’s hand away and ran… no. _No_ , he would _not_ let the spoiled manchild chase him away. He made the decision in an instant, and hoped fervently that he was right about how this worked…

Surface thoughts would be easier for Kylo to see, right? That was why it worked as an interrogation tool: people _will_ inevitably think of what they _don’t_ want him to find, bringing the information to the forefront. That had to be how it worked. It made sense. So if Hux _intentionally_ thought of something, that’s what Kylo would see first… and he knew _just_ what to think of, to make the other retreat from his mind as fast as possible.

Hux looked up at Kylo, locked eyes with him, _dared_ him to try it… and called to mind one of his favorite fantasies.

_Kylo Ren kneeled before him, naked but for a leather collar; Hux held the end of the chain attached to it in his left hand. Hux himself was fully clothed; he would not reward Kylo with the sight of him just yet. Kylo looked up at him, fear and lust clouding his eyes. “Please,” he whispered. “Please, Master, let me…” he trailed off, reaching towards Hux’s belt buckle. Hux slapped his hands away._

_“You are not to touch me without permission,” Hux reminded his slave. Kylo nodded fervently, cowering._

_“I am sorry, Master, I only wish to serve you, to pleasure you.” Kylo looked up from the floor. “I want to suck your cock, Master, I know I can please you,” he whined._

_“Oh? You think you are worthy?” Hux jerked the chain, dragging Kylo to his feet. Kylo struggled to breathe, held up by the collar. Hux looked into Kylo’s eyes. “Prove it.”Hux let Kylo fall to the ground, where he landed with a satisfying grunt._

_“Yes, Master, of course, Master, anything…” Kylo crawled forward and kissed Hux’s boots, sobbing…_

Hux felt Kylo withdraw from his mind. That was good; the fact that he could feel the difference meant Kylo had never done that without his knowing, and couldn’t. For a moment, their eyes met. Kylo swallowed, as if his throat had gone dry, and his pupils were dilated far more than they had been before. Could it be that he… _liked_ what he saw? A blush crept into the other man’s cheeks, and without a word, he turned and walked out of the room. He _did_ , Hux thought.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun_ , Hux thought, a predatory smile forming on his lips.


End file.
